


Underdog

by narsus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The weakest are always the better tacticians.  Because they have to be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others.

It doesn’t actually make any sense as a theory and Steve only half-believes it anyway. That’s what he tells himself, except when the evidence, skewed evidence he’ll qualify, is right in front of him: the weakest are always the better tacticians. Because they have to be.

He still sees himself as that kid back in Brooklyn, who didn’t turn away from fights, who tried to stand up for what he believed in, who almost wheezed himself to death in his bed more times that he cares to remember.

And that’s why, when Loki, inevitably, escapes his punishment, they’re on an equal footing. Because they’re both underdogs, because they’re both so out of their depth when it comes to being seen as hero or villain. By that logic they match each other, step by step, through one disastrous conflict after another. A grand game of stalemate.

 

Until everything changes. Until it’s Steve hanging from the broken door of a train that’s hurtling down the track at who knows how many miles per hour. For a moment another landscape flashes past his eyes. Maybe this is payback. And then, reality tips on its axis, and a strong hand closes over his, pulling him to safety.

“I believe you mortals have a phrase: ‘Us little guys have to stick together’?”

Later he’ll blame it on instinct that he raises his shield to deflect the bullets aimed at the man beside him.

“Yeah. Yeah, we do.”

 

Of course Fury is, predictably, furious. Of course Thor is greatly puzzled, though, evidently pleased that someone was there to protect his brother. Black Widow watches him curiously and Barton actually laughs in the debriefing. Bruce frowns which is the sensible response. And, for once, Tony actually looks at him like he’s suddenly become interesting.

“With all due respect, sir, I did what had to be done.”


End file.
